Broadway 2016
The first Cats Broadway revival opened in summer 2016, produced by The Shubert Organization and Nederlander Organization. Previews began on 14th July 2016 at the Neil Simon Theatre, and opened on 31st July. A closing date of 30th December 2017 was announced in June of 2016, bringing the run to a total of 593 performances and 16 previews, in the run period just short of a year and a half. At the same time, a US Tour was announced to open in January 2019. The show is developed from the 2014 London revival. Trevor Nunn, the original director, has directed the revival, and the original designs of John Napier are being used. Andy Blankenbuehler has been responsible for controversial new choreography, firmly rooted in Gillian Lynne's original work, however Gillian Lynne has not directly been involved with the development of this production. Production Specifics Many changes were made to Cats for the production, mainly modifed/new choreography and slight lyric changes to songs. The Beetles' Tattoo section in "The Old Gumbie Cat" has been removed, replaced by the cats tap dancing wearing costumes of hubcaps and 'cleaning' the stage under her direction. "Growltiger's Last Stand" is completely removed, with Gus performing "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles" (moved to Act 2) as a re-imagined Rumpus Cat. This sequence is performed to resemble an acted out performance involving the tribe rather than a dream sequence like Growltiger. Some changes made previously for the London Palladium production, such as "Street Cat Tugger" and extended moments for Grizabella, were not carried over into this production. The production's set is based on that of the London Palladium production, with the car registration plate NAP 70 (the same number as the Palladium set). The props and costumes were produced by the London-based makers of the Palladium/UK Tour costumes, rather than Parsons-Meares who made the original Broadway and US Tour costumes. The costume designs are similar to those used on the Palladium production, with certain costumes being further developed; for instance Jennyanydots' basic costume now echoes the spots on her featured Gumbie Cat costume. Tugger now has a new separate ensemble costume for Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats rather than wearing his Tugger unitard without the large mane. Bustopher Jones no longer carries an oversized spoon with him. Mistoffelees' light-up jacket was created by Enlighted Designs, creating an updated version of the classic costume. The Broadway Revival uses a combination of character names from the previous London and Broadway productions. Sillabub is used rather than Jemima, Plato rather than Admetus, and Tumblebrutus rather than Bill Bailey, as is tradition established by previous US productions. However, Carbucketty now exists alongside Pouncival, with the two being separate characters (the former using the London Carbucketty design, the latter using the George design). The ensemble identities during "Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats" for Old Deuteronomy, Asparagus and Tugger have also been named Victor, Peter, '''and '''Bill Bailey, respectively. Creative Team Director: Trevor Nunn Choreographer: Andy Blankenbuehler Associate Director & Choreographer: Chrissie Cartwright (recreating Gillian Lynne's original choreography) Costume & Set Designer: John Napier Associate Costume Designer: Lisa Zinni Costume Supervisor: Tracy Stiles Wigs made by Jenny Dean and Charles Wright Make-up developed by Karen Dawson and Nancy Powell Associate Scenic Designer: Alan Walker Musical Supervisor/Director: Kristen Blodgette Lighting Designer: Natasha Katz Sound Designer: Mick Potter Cast See the Casting Call for this production. Gallery Characters Alonzo Ahmad Simmons 16.png|Ahmad Simmons as Alonzo Asparagus Peter Christopher Gurr 16.png|Christopher Gurr as Basic Asparagus/"Peter" Bomba Christine Cornish Smith 16.png|Christine Cornish Smith as Bombalurina Cassandra Emily Pynenburg 16.png|Emily Pynenburg as Cassandra Cori Corey Snide 16.png|Corey Snide as Coricopat Demeter Kim Faure 16.png|Kim Faure as Demeter Electra opening night.jpg|Lili Froehlich as Electra Griz Leona People 1.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella Jelly Sara Jean Ford 16.png|Sara Jean Ford as Jellylorum Jenny Eloise Kropp 16.png|Eloise Kropp as Jennyanydots Jenny bows opening night bway16.jpg|Eloise Kropp as Gumbie Cat Macavity Daniel Gaymon 16.png|Daniel Gaymon as Macavity Misto Ricky Ubeda 16.png|Ricky Ubeda as Mistoffelees Mungo Rumple Jess Le Protto Shonica Gooden 16.png|Jess LeProtto as Mungojerrie and Shonica Gooden as Rumpleteazer Mungo Rumple Broadway 16.jpg|Jess LeProtto as Mungojerrie and Shonica Gooden as Rumpleteazer Munkustrap Andy Huntingon Jones 16.png|Andy Jones as Munkustrap Old Deut Quentin Earl Darrington 16.png|Quentin Earl Darrington as Old Deuteronomy Plato Daniel Gaymon 16.png|Daniel Gaymon as Plato Pouncival Sharrod Williams 16.png|Sharrod Williams as Pouncival Sillabub Arianna Rosario 16.png|Arianna Rosario as Sillabub Skimble Jeremy Davis 16.png|Jeremy Davis as Skimbleshanks Tant Emily Tate 16.png|Emily Tate as Tantomile Tugger Tyler Hanes Basic Bill Bailey 16.png|Tyler Hanes as Tugger basic/"Bill Bailey" Broadway 16 press Tugger preview.jpg|Tyler Hanes as Rum Tum Tugger Tumble Kolton Krouse 16.png|Kolton Krouse as Tumblebrutus Broadway 16 press Victoria.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Performance Images Broadway 16 press 1.jpg|Jellicle Ball Broadway 16 press 2.jpg|Quentin Earl Darrington as Old Deuteronomy and Ensemble Broadway 16 press 3.jpg|Jellicle Ball Broadway 16 press Macavity Girls.jpg|Christine Cornish Smith as Bombalurina and Kim Faure as Demeter Broadway 16 press Munkustrap.jpg|Andy Jones as Munkustrap and Ensemble Broadway 16 press Pyramid.jpg|Jellicle Songs Broadway 16 press Tugger preview.jpg|Tyler Hanes as Rum Tum Tugger Broadway 16 press Victoria.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Griz Leona People 1.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella, from People Magazine Griz Leona People 2.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella, from People Magazine Griz Leona People 3.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella, from People Magazine Opening Night 31st July 2016 Broadway opening night ALW.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber at the Opening Night bows Carbucketty opening night leap.jpg|Carbucketty, Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 1.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 2.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 3.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 4.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 5.jpg|Opening Night bows Electra opening night.jpg|Opening Night bows Griz opening night 2.jpg|Grizabella, Opening Night bows Misto bows opening night.jpg|Mistoffelees, Opening Night bows Mungo Rumple opening night.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Opening Night bows Old Deut opening night.jpg|Old Deuteronomy. Opening Night bows Tumble opening night leap.jpg|Tumblebrutus, Opening Night bows Promotional Images Demeter ABC 1.jpg|ABC News report January 2016 Demeter School of Rock 5.jpg|School of Rock Promotion July 2015 Demeter School of Rock 3.jpg|School of Rock Promotion July 2015 Demeter School of Rock 4.jpg|School of Rock Promotion July 2015 2016 Demeter BWW 2.jpg|Daily life in New York, January 2016 2016 Demeter BWW 1.jpg|Daily life in New York, January 2016 Demeter BWW 3.jpg|Daily life in New York, January 2016 NY16 Get In 1.jpg|The set delivered to the theatre, June 16 NY16 Get In 2.jpg|The set delivered to the theatre, June 16 NY16 Get In 3.jpg|The set delivered to the theatre, June 16 Grumpy Cat Cast 1.jpg|Grumpy Cat makes a special appearance Plato Demeter Calvin Johnson dancing with the stars contestants in costume.jpg|"Dancing with the Stars" contestants in costume with Tyler Hanes and Georgina Pazcoguin Press Andrew Lloyd Webber shows 2.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber with the leads from his three concurrent musicals on Broadway Cass Emily Pynenburg 2016.jpg Cori Tant Corey Emily 2016 a.jpg Macavity Daniel Gaymon 2016.jpg Misto Ricky Ubeda 2016.jpg Tumble Kolton Krouse 2016.jpg Victoria Georgina Pazcoguin 2016.jpg Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg Reviews and Articles Telegraph.co.uk - ***, not impressed with Leona Lewis but liked the rest. Variety.com - Very positive apart from Leona Lewis not being in the same league as Betty Buckley et al. Guardian.com - ***, Kitsch, dated... yet strangely adorable. NYTimes.com - Positive but critical of Leona Lewis. Daily Fail.co.uk - A tedious, clawing mess. NBCNewyork.com - Complimentary to Leona Lewis. TheWrap.com - Dated, not updated enough. Hollywood Reporter.com - "Fans will lick it up", not very different to original. Vulture.com - "both pretentious and déclassé" Links Official website Playbill.com announcement May 2016 Interview - Andy Blankenbuehler with Broadway Direct June 2016 Interview - Gillian Lynne and Broadway Revival, The Stage Category:Productions